


Tutor Oh

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, TopSehun, bottomjongin, handjobs, wordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: Kai needs help with math and approaches mathematician extraordinaire Oh Sehun for extra lessons





	Tutor Oh

**Author's Note:**

> ps. does this count as porn without plot or

*

"I think it's pretty safe to say that—" Baekhyun starts as he takes a bite of his double cheese burger. "Kim Jongin is literally Adonis reincarnate." he chews through his food numbly, staring longingly at the strapping brunette in question. Everyone at the table turns around to check him out as Kim Jongin, Captain of the rugby team—sits relaxed at the jock table, elbows casually resting on gaping thighs. His eyes light up with mirth when a funny comment is passed; crinkling into tiny crescents as he laughs to his heart's content. He glances up and unintentionally catches Sehun's gaze. 

The latter slips a subtle smile.

Minseok shoves Baekhyun in the arm when his delusional ass sighs in awe for the nth time. "Hey come on, you're pretty darn cute yourself."

Baekhyun raises his hand to throw a fist at his friend. "But I'm not Kim Jongin. That's the point of this whole sulk fest."

"Man, I really wanna know what he's like in bed." Chen blurts out and the whole table groans because—yes that is the question of the year (and has been for the past 2 years since they'd entered college)

"The Circle of Thrust" (as Chenbaekxi like to call them) starts to disperse just as the hour bell rings . Baekhyun flings his arms out to the sides, hitting both Minseok and Chen smack in the chest. "Shh!!! They're coming over, act natural!" 

 

Sehun has his arms crossed, back facing the team. Unlike his friends, he didn't particularly care to associate himself with hot, sporty guys who were all so full of themselves. 

Well, all but one.

"Hey," he feels warm breath fanning down his neck. Sehun smirks as his eyes flicker up to see stunned faces around the table. He tilts his head slightly, just enough to meet warm brown eyes. "Hi." 

Jongin has to bite his lower lip in order to stop the wide grin threatening to split his face in half. He leans in to leave a wet smooch against Sehun's soft cheek and pulls away, walking backwards with his gaze locked on the younger's. "Call you later?" Sehun nods. Jongin winks and jogs off to catch up with his team. 

The youngest member slowly turns his head back to his friends, trying to gauge their reactions. 

Baekhyun—who'd been busy gawking throughout the entire encounter; startles up into the air, hands slamming onto the table. "Oh Sehun, you did not." 

"Hyung," The youngest grins dopily as he stretches his arms out to cushion the back of his head. "Kim Jongin bottoms."

"FUCK!!" 

 

*

 

You might be wondering, how did Oh Sehun, geeky Mathematician extraordinaire—land himself a smouldering, popular hunk like Kim Jongin? 

Well it all started the night Sehun had slipped into a study cubicle at the library, half past eleven to get his calculus assignment done. He curses at himself for having bad luck when half an hour goes by and he finds his patience running thin. There is an incessant rapping of a pen against a table in the cubicle next to his and Sehun could never have been more annoyed than he was in that moment. 

He peers over the divider to see Kim Jongin—better known as Kai, Seoul National's golden athlete, with his chin propped against his palm and dark raven hair dishevelled. His tan skin glows underneath the bright lights, and his plush lips are curled down in a pout. He looked just as good as his reputation claimed he would be, and Sehun would've swooned if not for how irritated he was. The blonde wasn't one to care about social statuses anyway, so he decides to confront the male by hitting the divider.

"Dude, would you knock it off?" he whispers, scowl evident on his chiselled face. Kai snaps his head towards the brunette, equally annoyed. "I will after i solve this fucking math problem."

If anything, the tapping gets louder. Sehun's migraine throbs in his temples. All he wanted was to get his shit over and done with. 

"Jesus—ugh fuck it." Sehun sighs loudly before reaching a hand over the divider. "Let me see it." The tapping stops for a split second and the next thing he knows, there's a piece of paper being shoved into his lithe fingers.

Sehun gives the sheet a once over and scoffs. He solves the sum within five minutes and tosses it back to the athlete. "Now shut up."

Kai does.

 

The next time Sehun bumps into Kai, the said male is blocking the top of the stairs in an attempt tackle a teammate. Kai chuckles when his tall friend almost trips down the stairs to his death, had Sehun's broad chest not been there to stop the fall. Sehun pushes up the bridge of his glasses and clears his throat. "If you children are done playing—"

The lanky dude grins and throws an arm around Sehun, even though they've never met before. "Chill mans, we're just having fun!" The giant grins brightly as he give Sehun two hard pats on the chest. Sehun coughs.

Kai glances over and recognises him immediately, "Oh hey, you're that smart ass from the library. Chanyeol, he's the one I told you about."

Chanyeol slaps Sehun's back, laughing obnoxiously as he shakes the younger about. "Yo dude, you shookt Kai to the core man. You got him thinking you're like a total genius or something." 

The blonde raises a thick brow, lips tugging into a subtle smirk. "But i am." He shucks the long arm off his shoulder and pushes past the tall jock. 

Sehun could've easily reached class with no more distractions, but Kim Jongin just had to pull him back by the arm. The blonde frowns, "What?" Sehun notices that it was just the two of them left in the hallway now.

Kai casually tucks his hands into the pockets of his varsity and leans close, "Heard you skipped a year."

The younger remains stoic. "And?"

"And I need at least a B in Math to stand a chance against making the cut for quarterback again next year." Kai averts his gaze to the ground.

Sehun's brows fly up into the air. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

The brunette sighs heavily, before squaring his shoulders and meeting the blonde's gaze head on. "I need a tutor."

To say that Sehun was in shock, would've been a real understatement. Of all people— "Look, not that I don't want to help you, but I'm busy and I charge crazy fees by the hour—"

Kai shrugs and starts back tracking towards the exit. "Great I'll pay you. See you tomorrow in the Kappa house at 6."

 

*

 

Sehun texts his Baekhyun to let him know he'll be staying out late to catch up on some work. Little did the twink know just what the young nerd had gotten himself into. Jock frat houses were one hell of a different dimension from the one Sehun lived in. 

The blonde ducked just in time to dodge a rugby ball being thrown back and forth across the hall. 

And the worst part, he didn't have any idea which room Kai stayed in. 

A fair male with kind eyes and ivory skin stops in front of the blonde with a small smile. "Hi! Welcome to Kappa Phi Nu, you must be new here. I'm Suho, president of the Frat." he offers a handshake and Sehun accepts it politely. 

"Sehun. Thanks but I'm actually just looking for Kai."

Suho tilts his head curiously. "Kai? He hardly has visitors over. Did he ask you to come?"

Sehun nods curtly and Suho hums in confusion. He brings Sehun over to the athlete's room nonetheless and knocks on the door gently (God knows how Kai could've heard it over the loud edm trash blasting from three doors away). The door swings open promptly—a sleepy-looking Kai appearing from behind the door clad in nothing but sweatpants. 

"Sehun's here," Suho grins as his eyes follow the way Kai pulls the door wider when he notices the blonde. 

Kai gestures for Sehun to come in as he brushes past the male, and into the hallway. "Yo Kris, turn your shitty ass music down! I'm trying to sleep here." 

There's an inaudible muffle which Sehun thinks sounds like, "Fuck you, Kim. This shit's lit." 

But the volume turns down anyway, and Sehun feels like he can finally hear himself think. Sehun pushes up the bridge of his glasses as he watches Kai and Suho exchange brief sentences. Suho glances over into the room and sends a friendly wave, "I'll see you again soon, Sehun!" The latter simply nods and starts placing his books onto Kai's cluttered table. 

Kai finally saunters into his room and shuts the door behind him. Sehun tries his hardest not to look, because Kai's body appears to have been intricately carved out by God himself. Sehun wants to dig a hole in the ground and disappear. This was not the time to drool over naked bodies. 

He was Oh Sehun, the math genius, and the only reason he's here is because he's getting paid. 

The brunette throws on a random shirt and brings out a stool to sit right next to the younger, who's already flipping through pages of the textbook.

Kai stares at Sehun when the latter looks up to meet his gaze. "Trigonometry." He maintains eye contact with the athlete even as he slides the book over. "All five questions." He picks up a nearby pen and hands it over to Kai, "Ten minutes."

Kai's dark eyes are intense, but he takes the pen nonetheless and turns his attention to the book. 

Sehun sinks further into his chair and smirks when he sees furrowed eyebrows and fast scribbles. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

 

*

 

The pair soon fall into routine—every Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6pm in Kai's room, at the Kappa frat house. The members of the football team have started recognising Sehun as 'Kai's pet nerd'. But he doesn't mind, they know not to bully him that way.

Kai mostly does his work in silence, unless he can't solve a sum and raises a question to Sehun. But the latter doesn't realise the little things Suho notices everytime he escorts Sehun up to Kai's room. 

In the third week when Kai opens his door, he genuinely asks if Sehun's eaten and offers a cup of ramyun (to which Sehun rejects). Fourth week, the brunette thrusts a cup of bubble tea into the blonde's hand just as he enters the room. And by the fifth week, Suho can't help the itching curiosity. "Is that a bowl of fruits?" he points and asks aloud just as Kai reaches out to pull Sehun into the room. 

"Yeah? What about it?" 

Suho raises his eyebrows. "You don't eat fruits." 

Kai chuckles as he clasps the door knob firmly. "They're not for me." The door slams shut in Suho's face. 

 

Kai turns back to Sehun and smiles gently when he sees the boy picking at a slice of watermelon. "I have some pretty good news." he starts, lying flat on the bed instead of taking his usual seat beside the blonde. 

Sehun pops the watermelon into his mouth and switches his attention to the older. "What is it?" Kai sits up and breaks into a wide grin. "I got a C on my recent test." Sehun's actually kind of surprised. His eyes widen behind sleek black glasses as he nods approvingly. "Not bad."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of reaching my peak though," Kai grabs a gilbert and absently tosses it into the air. 

Sehun drops the fork he's holding onto and glares at the older. "You can't be. If you don't at least try, you'd be paying me for nothing."

Kai sends Sehun his signature smirk as he glances at the male. "I'm paying you for your time aren't I?" Sehun's eyebrows furrow at the cryptic message. There's a hidden meaning in the way Kai's eyes glint which Sehun just can't seem to make out. Whatever it is, the blonde can feel warmth run up his neck as the older continues to stare at him. Sehun clears his throat and distracts himself with the bowl of fruits. 

Sehun doesn't owe him anything. Kai could've flunked his finals for all he cared. But the past few weeks he's spent talking to the male and teaching him, he thinks there's so much more to Kai than he lets on. Sehun shouldn't be—but he's curious. "Fine, I'll give you a something if you hit a B." 

It's quiet behind him, and Sehun turns around to see the older with amused expression gracing his handsome face. 

"Okay," Kai agrees and rises to his feet. He sinks down onto the seat next to the blonde and rests his palm against his angular jaw, leaning in.

Sehun can hear his heart thrumming in his ears at the sudden proximity. "I've captured this moment in my mind. You can't take your words back." 

Sehun already regrets. 

 

*

 

It's a Wednesday afternoon, and Sehun normally eats lunch by himself on this day of week (ChenBaekXi have Biology together). He startles in his seat when a tray drops in front of him. He looks up to see a grinning Suho hovering over the table. "Mind if I sit here?" Sehun doesn't have to answer, because the male is already pulling out a chair. "Guess not."

Sehun munches on his fries as he raises a questioning eyebrow at the older. "Did you need something?" he hears hushed whispers from students around him. Kappas didn't sit with deltas—it was an unspoken rule. They were worlds apart. But here he was, president of the Kappa frat himself, in the flesh. 

"Not really. I just thought that now, since we're more than acquaintances, I'd like to know more about you Sehunnie." Suho smiles dazzlingly and the younger almost squints at the invisible flare.

Sehun scoffs, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth. "What do you wanna know?"

Suho taps his index finger on his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "How many siblings do you have?"

"One older brother." 

"And your hobbies?" Suho sips on his soda with nonchalance.

"Reading and playing video games."

"Oh just like Jongin," the older snickers and Sehun already gets a gist of where this conversation is going. "What else do you wanna know?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

Sehun chuckles at this, "I'm gay, hyung." Suho pauses mid-bite, but the younger can tell he'd already known even before asking. "Hmm, so the rumours are true. Anyway," he changes topics before Sehun can even ask what he means. "How are your tutoring sessions with Kai coming along?"

The blonde shrugs as he leans back in his chair. "Great, he's showing good progress. He's not as stupid as I thought." 

Suho almost chokes on his burger as he barks out a laugh. "Of course. He's an athlete, not a jock Sehun."

"Well he hangs out with them, it's easy to assume." the latter mutters as he shoves another crisp fry into his mouth.

Suho puts down his burger and reaches over to steal a fry from Sehun's tray. "A year ago, when we were starting out freshmen year at the Kappa house, the hazing was pretty bad." Suho swallows before picking up his burger again. "I looked like a real pushover and people thought it would be easy to bully me. But Jongin helped me through it. He was the golden quarterback. Everyone wanted to be on his good side. He told the kids off and even got into fights just so they'd stop harassing me. He brought me up to the Frat board and convinced them that I deserved to be the Frat house president. Eventually, I got the role—and I got the respect, and it's all thanks to Jongin." Suho dusts the crumbs away from his hands before leaning his arms against the table. "So now I like to look after him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble and stuff."

Sehun sighs and glances away from the older, "Why are you telling me this?" He detects movement in his peripheral vision to see Suho standing up, tray in his hand. 

"So you know that Jongin's not like everyone else. He's pretty special, knows his morals." His lips tug up into a charming smile and nods his head. "You're good for him, Sehun."

He leaves it at that, and Sehun has another cryptic message to decode.

 

*

 

Sehun is hanging out in Suho's room while waiting for Kai to come back to the fraternity house. They're playing their fifth round of Call of Duty when the door to Suho's room bursts open. "Hyung I–" his smile falters when he spots a familiar blonde boy sitting on the bed next to Suho. "Sehun? You didn't tell me you were coming over."

The said male shrugs as his eyes remain transfixed onto the tv screen. "Couldn't text you. Don't have your number." Kai frowns, and Suho, seeing right through his little brother, prompts him to finish his sentence. 

"Maybe later, hyung. Sehun, I have something to tell you. Come to my room." Kai strides out the door, leaving it ajar for Sehun to follow.

Sehun takes a peek at Suho as he drops the controller. "What's that all about." The older simply smiles as he continues shooting down enemies. "Don't mind Jongin, he's gets jealous."

The younger has no idea what that means, but he goes after the brunette anyway. He opens the door just as Kai yanks his shirt over his head. Sehun freezes in the doorway but is quick to recover as he averts his gaze. It feels like deja vu. 

Kai pulls him over to sit on the bed and he obliges. "So," The brunette ruffles his hair as he slumps right next to the younger. "I got my results back." Sehun's head snaps up in curiosity. "And?" 

"Fucking A, that's what!!!" The older breaks out into a blinding grin as he tackles Sehun into a suffocating bear hug. Sehun is so happy he doesn't even realise that he's hugging back. Kai is literally smothering him to death and Sehun chuckles as he pulls away. "Good. All that hard work paid off."

"Speaking of which," Kai starts, voice sultry as he shifts closer. Sehun can feel warmth from where their thighs are flush against each other's. He feels the heat radiate through every fibre of his entire being, when their eyes meet. A spark ignites just from staring into the depths of dark brown eyes. Kai leans in close and every cell in Sehun's big ass brain tells him to move but his body is resisting. "You owe me a present." he whispers against Sehun's ear and the boy feels goosebumps prickle his skin. 

"Yeah," he barely lets out, doubting that his voice will do the job of not embarrassing him. 

The temperature of the room suddenly spikes. Kai nudges his nose into the swell of Sehun's cheek and the blonde panics. "Nothing too expensive though." he blurts out, ducking away but Kai catches onto his wrist before Sehun can chicken out. He laughs breathily as he pulls Sehun closer by the waist. Kai's bare body is emanating warmth and Sehun just want to crawl over and give up. 

"Nothing expensive. I like it simple." 

He cups Sehun's sharp jaw and crowds into the younger's space. His plush pink lips ghost over Sehun's thin, chapped ones and the latter has to run his tongue over just to moisten them. Kai smiles at how cute Sehun is, before leaning in to press a deep kiss. A jolt of excitement surges through the younger's veins. He hasn't been kissed by a hot man in ages. 

The kiss is vanilla. Kai's thick lips moving against Sehun's slowly, massaging them tenderly. He pulls away briefly to lean his forehead against Sehun's. "Okay?" he asks. 

Sehun's sure another chance like this would hardly come again if he doesn't make the best out of it. So he confidently raises his hand to take his glasses off before cupping Kai's jaw to attack the older's lips. Kai is caught off-guard as he falls onto his back, with a lapful of Sehun—sucking on his lower lip to his heart's content. "Well, I do deserve an extra reward for surpassing expectations." Kai grins against Sehun's mouth and the latter tilts his face for a better angle. "Shut up," 

The blonde feels his way down Kai's abs and the older lets out a small groan when Sehun starts rolling his hips down. Sehun swallows every whine and whimper which escapes Kai's sinful lips as he continues to rut against the older. 

"Sehun, wait." Kai places a warm hand on Sehun's thigh as the male adjusts his straddled position. The younger pulls away from their heated make-out session with a frustrated sigh. "At least let me take off my pants first, geez." The brunette actually giggles when Sehun pulls it down for him, impatiently. 

"You good now?" He smiles sarcastically, unwilling to wait for another comeback before delving back into the warm cavern. 

Kai's chest rumbles in content, and Sehun reaches out to pinch a nipple. The older lets out a lengthy moan. Sehun hushes him with a finger to his lips, hips not stalling for one second. "We can't let them hear you now can we?" Kai's face twists in pleasure as his cock strains against his black Calvins. Sehun nips at his collarbone, licking through the deep dips before sucking on the soft flesh just above it. Kai reaches up to tug Sehun's shirt and sweats off as the younger is busy kissing down his body. The blonde mouths his way towards Kai's boxers and pulls it down agonisingly slow, just to frustrate him. Kai's cock springs freely, bouncing against his lower abs. Sehun eyes his length hungrily, nosing at it before he licks a long stripe up the underside of Kai's girth.  
The brunette surrenders his body wholeheartedly. His thick fingers curl into Sehun's soft hair and moans when the latter sucks on the tip of his dick. The dull tugs in Sehun's scalp riles the younger up and he starts to swallow Kai's length slowly. When the tip of his member hits the back of Sehun's throat, the younger starts to bob his head in a rhythm. Kai gives an experimental thrust and Sehun's eyes flutter close at the sensation. 

The blonde boy hums in pleasure and Kai uses it as a sign to continue his shallow thrusts. Sehun swallows around Kai's length, lips wrapped tightly around his cock and throat enclosing the girth.

"Fuck," Kai curses, running a hand through his own hair as he hastens his pace. Sehun slips a hand into his boxers and jerks himself at the same rhythm. The younger pulls the drenched cock out of his mouth and rubs both their lengths together. A shudders runs down Kai's spine at the feeling of both Sehun's hands and cock rubbing him up and down. The younger sets a brutal pace to jack off and Kai groans erotically at the sheer pleasure of Sehun's touch. Kai feels the first signs of an orgasm taps the younger's ass. "Fuck Sehun, so close." 

The blonde sucks on Kai's jaw as he beats the shit out of both their lengths. "Mm," he hums as he rolls his hips forward while his deft fingers do their job. Just as Kai's reached his peak, Sehun slides down his bronzed body and captures the tip of his cock between his pink lips. Sehun sucks longs and hard, and Kai spurts into his mouth, cumming down the warm cavern of Sehun's throat. "Oh fuck," he moans lewdly as the younger continues to suckle on the head like a pacifier. Kai grabs the blonde's nipple and rubs it between his fingers. Sehun tenses and spills onto the sheets below, shuddering with a muffled groan. 

 

The younger pulls off the cock with a lewd pop and glances down at the athlete's plaint body. "Should we stop?" he traces circular patterns on Kai's bare chest. 

"Do you want to?" Kai pulls Sehun's closer towards his, seeking friction as he starts grinding up against the younger again.

"I don't bottom," Sehun's voice is sultry as his thumb swipes the older's glossy lips.

Kai hums thoughtfully. "I'll do it. But only because its you," He runs his fingers through Sehun's strawberry blonde locks and relishes in the definitions of the younger's face. "Only because you're so beautiful." he whispers into Sehun's ear and the latter smiles bashfully. 

"Okay, but where's your lube?"

 

Two orgasms later, the pair lie sated next to each other—Sehun curled around Kai's front. The brunette is drifting in and out of consciousness when he feels Sehun tug his waist closer. "Thanks for that, Jongin."

The older's heart flutters, hearing his real name come out of Sehun's mouth. "For what? Getting dicked down by your monster cock? My pleasure. Literally."

Sehun socks him in the chest and Kai grits his teeth through the pain. 

"For everything. I haven't gotten laid in the longest time."

Kai gathers Sehun in his arms and takes a whiff of his manly scent. "I have been plotting this since the day I met you in the library. What a coincidence that I sucked at math, huh." The younger suddenly peels himself off to glare menacingly at Kai. 

"I expected as much."

Kai yanks Sehun back into his arms and hums, "Yeah but I like you a lot, that's why." 

The younger flushes at the random confession and buries his warm face further into Kai's neck. He thinks his heart might burst out of his chest at this rate. Kai's naughty hand slides down to squeeze Sehun's plump butt cheek and the younger keens into the touch. 

"So, can I have your number or...?"

"Why do you need it?" Sehun smirks, challenging him with his eyebrows raised.

"So I can whisper sweet nothings into your ear every night before bed." He chuckles, but Sehun seems to like it (the tips of his ears are flaming red).

"Really, Jongin?"

"Yeah, really."

*

**Author's Note:**

> that escalated quickly 
> 
> also, I was inspired by sehun with glasses—damn boi
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cf1WO8JUUAAGOvt.jpg


End file.
